Missing You
by Dorkna-chan
Summary: Four months have passed since Amy went missing. Sonic searched everywhere, until he saw a girl that looks a lot like her. The problem is, is that same girl doesn't remember Sonic. COMPLETE!
1. Who are you?

**A/N: I don't own Sonic the Hegdehog or any of its related characters. SEGA and the Sonic Team owns them. Not me. No hedgehog, fox, echidna, bat, and any other animal (and human) I can think of has not been harmed in the making of this fanfic.**

_

* * *

_

_"Sonic!" The blue hedgehog stopped for a moment. The heels of his shoes screeched for a slow stop. He looked back. It was Amy Rose. The little pink hedgehog that have chased him many times. She jumped up and gave Sonic a big hug as usual. Everyone thought Sonic finds her hugs and kisses annoying, but he hides his emotions showing that he's happy when she does any of those things to her. He would stay in her arms as long as he wants, but since he's in the public of Station Square, he just have to deny her hug. He lightly pushed Amy, making her hands separate his body. He tried not to hurt her feelings, so he tried to act polite._

_"Look Amy, thanks for the hugs you give me." Sonic then bent down to whisper something in her ear. "But can you do it when no one else is around?" Amy jumped up and gave him that flirty look._

_"Okay Sonic! I'll hug you when no one else is around!" Amy winked at Sonic, which made him blush madly. Everyone stared at the hedgehog with some chuckles here and there. Sonic nodded to Amy and ran off somewhere else._

* * *

4 Months Later.. 

Sonic thought about the last time he saw his secret love, Amy. The last hug he'll get from her. The last time that he'll see her perky attitude that he likes so much. The last time for everything. A while back, Amy went missing. No one knows where she is. No one has even heard of her last recall. Sonic promised himself that he'll search for his beloved Amy until his last breath. After memories passing through his mind, he got up and searched more for the missing pink hedgehog. He searched high and low..but no sign of Amy. He wonders, why did Amy run away without telling me? Why didn't she told anyone else? Is Eggman back and kidnapped her without me knowing? Just..what is going on now? He ran all over, still no sign of Amy.

His search for Amy drawn him for a break. He sat down on the grass, hoping Amy is not harmed, or whatever they do to her. He was on a cliff, seeing the ocean. Although he hates water, he thought of showing Amy this romantic place once he found her. He saw a girl walking on the beach, fetching water. She was wearing a tan dress with colorful markings on the edges. She had a blue headband on, with a flower. The girl looked back, with jade eyes, staring at the blue hedgehog sitting on a cliff. Sonic eyed on her, too. Wow, she does look a lot like Amy, Sonic thought. Wait, can that be Amy? Although the girl looks a lot like her, but more mature and shy. Sonic got up and rushed down to the beach to get a good look.

"Excuse me!" Sonic ran to the girl. She gasped and dropped her bucket of water. This girl must be Amy, Sonic hoped. She has the three pink quills sticking up on her head and big, beautiful jade eyes Sonic always lay on whenever she comes and hugs him. The jade-eyed and emerald-eyed looked at each other.

"Um, do I know you?" the girl that looked like Amy questioned.

_To Be Continued.._


	2. Discovering the Past

"What?" Sonic said. "Please, tell me what is your name." The girl stepped back, aware of what Sonic would do next. He took another step forward, while she took one back, they kept doing it until she fell. She fell in the ocean, and waved for help, not remembering how to swim. Sonic can't see her drowning, so he decided to save her even though he doesn't know how to swim.

Sonic blinked and slowly opened his eyes. He saw a clearing image of the girl that looks like Amy, with some bandages on her head. He was in a tent, laying down on a green mat, with a wet cloth over his head. His eyes widened instantly, and didn't hesitate to get up. He wondered where he was. All he saw were medicines on one side, and the girl.

"Are you okay?" she said, feeling his head. Just then, a man came in. He was a big man, with markings all over his body. Although he's very big and strong, he was a kind and gentle person. He came to check up on her and Sonic.

"Amelia, is he alright?" he said. He kneeled down and saw a bruise on his arm. Sonic moved his arm and started questioning.

"This girl is named Amelia?" Sonic said. The man nodded, and checked his bruise again. Amelia got a cold, wet cloth and rest it on his bruised arm.

"Lay down. When you recovered all of your strength, you can walk around when desired." he said. "And yes, this kind hedgehog is named Amelia." Amelia smiled at Sonic. "Amelia, please get some more leaves for the medicine." Amelia nodded and went out of the tent. Sonic can't help it. He just got up again and started questioning to the man.

"What's going on here?" Sonic said. "Where did you find Amy?" The man grabbed his arm and set it down. Sonic tried to wait patiently for his answer.

"Lay down and rest. Then I'll tell you." the man said. Sonic can't help, but layed down to know the answer. The man started his story. "My name is Lakoto. A couple of months ago, we have found Amelia unconsiously on the ground. With me and our clan here, we helped her to recover as fast as she could, and after that, she has been healthy as ever."

"Then why does she doesn't remember me? I know her!"

"When we found her, she doesn't remember anything. Not even her name, so the clan gave her the name Amelia, until we know her name. Since you know her, can you please tell me her real name?"

"Her name is Amy Rose. How was she unconscious?"

"You need your rest. Maybe Amelia will tell you more of the story." Lakoto got up and went out of the tent. Now, Sonic knows why she went missing. She doesn't remember anything from her past. He wonders how she doesn't remember anything. How did she fell unconscious until Lakoto and his clan found her? Later on, Amelia came in with a few leaves in a pot and started to make medicine. Sonic started to ask some questions.

"Amelia, do you remember anything after you came here?" Amelia stopped mixing the medicine. She lowered her head.

"So, Lakoto told you." Amelia said with an aggressive voice.

"What, is that bad?"

"After the clan came after me, I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't even remember who I am. Every night I was crying, since I don't know who I was.. Lakoto came and comforted me, saying that I'll remember soon, but making medicine and gardening won't help! I want to get out one day. See the world. And maybe that will help me." Tears were coming out of her eyes. She resumed mixing the medicine.

"Amy.."

"What? Amy? What's an Amy?"

"Amy, that's your real name! I actually know you before you came here. That's why I came to you while you're getting water, and I'm very sorry to make you fall in the ocean."

"You..know me?"

"Yes, I do. Every day you're always chasing.." Sonic stopped for a moment and decided not to say any more. "I know you since childhood, Amy Rose. I'll help you discover your past again." Amy stopped mixing and broke down crying. She turned around, with a smile on her face. She can't help but cry on Sonic's shoulder, hoping that it's the truth and the next step to knowing her past. Sonic comforted Amy, with tears from her sad face. They cried together almost all night long. They didn't know that Lakoto heard everything they said. He looked in the tent, both of them comforting each other. He made a light smile, glad that she has ran into Sonic. "Don't worry..you'll know your past one day." Sonic sobbed.

The next morning, Amelia and Sonic got ready for their journey. All of the clan came and hope them a safe journey. They gave them their goods to help them. Lakoto gave Amelia a bottle with mixture of beautiful colors. He told her not to use it unless she needs it badly.

"Then what is it used for?" Amelia said.

"Unless you need this, drink it, and it'll will help you once or twice on your journey."

Amelia nodded and gave Lakoto a big hug. "Lakoto, thank you for everything you've done for me. I promise to visit you and the clan whenever I can.." Amelia walked up to Sonic. They all waved to everybody in the clan, and went on to their next destination of remembering her past.

_To be continued.._


	3. Fights and Confessions

"Well, where will be our first stop, Sonic?" asked Amelia. Sonic was wondering where to go first. He could either take her to Station Square, or the little romantic place he thought of earlier. He noticed that Amy doesn't remember her past, so he'll do it later. He thought for a while where to go when they're walking. It was the first time Sonic actually slowed down just for Amy. He wants her to remember everything completely, so he'll try to be more patient for her..until she remembers everything. Then, he got an idea.

"Amelia, we'll be seeing one of your good and gullible friends!" Sonic said. Amelia looked at him awkward.

"So, who is this friend? Who does take things very seriously?" Amelia doesn't remember this gullible friend. Sonic thought, she doesn't remember Knuckles either? Maybe she doesn't even remember anyone else..not even Eggman. Sonic has an idea. He grabbed Amelia's hand. "His name is Knuckles. Remember anything of him?"

"Knuckles? Hehe! That's a funny name for your friend!" Amelia giggled while Sonic did a sweatdrop.

A few moments later they were in Angel Island. The Master Emerald was sitting there majestically while Knuckles is sleeping from the boredom of his duty. Sonic and Amelia were standing there, wondering how to wake him up.

"Maybe just a little, gentle shake will wake him up.." Amelia said in a soft voice respecting Knuckles's rest. Sonic shaked his head and got a better idea. He grabbed Knuckles on the arms and started shaking him violently.

"Hey Knuckles! Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" Sonic yelled out while shaking him. He was also cracking up while Amelia was horrored by Sonic's act.

"Sonic! Stop! You'll might get him mad!" Sonic didn't listen to her one bit, but he did regret it when Knuckles woke up and he punched him on the head, passing him out. "Oh no!" Amelia said, running to the unconscious, blue hedgehog. She carried his head onto her lap, hoping he's okay.. Knuckles ran up, laughing his head off. Amelia glared at him, angry at the red echidna.

"Even though Sonic shouldn't have shakened you while you slept, you shouldn't have when you're doing your duties to your ancestors." Knuckles was surprised to hear Amelia saying that. After a few months of searching for Amy, he also forgotted how she looked.

"Uh, how do you know my so called duty? Do I even know you?" questioned the gullible animal.

Amelia rested Sonic's head on the ground, and stood up to tell everything. "Sonic has told me that I know you. Your name is Knuckles, always guarding and searching for the Master Emerald whenever someone has the courage to steal it from its place." While Amelia is talking, a feminine shadow appeared out of nowhere and stole the Master Emerald. Luckily, Knuckles caught the thief. It was Rouge the Bat, as usual.

"Rouge! Trying to steal the Master Emerald again, hm?" Knuckles tried to guard it from Rouge's clutches, until Amelia came up, remembering that Sonic talked about Rouge as well.

"Yep, and who's that little pink thing right there?" She pointed at Amelia.

"Ah, so you must be Rouge the Bat. You're that bat who always try to steal any jewel in here. And both of you have a huge crush toward others, but tried to hide it, is that right?" Knuckles and Rouge went red and furious, towards Amy.

"SONIC TOLD YOU THAT, TOO!" they both said in unison. Amelia stayed calm and nodded her head.

"When that big mouth wakes up, I'll go and knock his head as twice as hard, so he'll never wake up again!"

"So, you actually do like Rouge?"

Knuckles blushed furiously. "NO! WHY WOULD I LIKE A CONCEITED, FAT AND UGLY BAT LIKE HER?!" Then, Rouge got more mad and kicked Knuckles on the face.

"CALL ME UGLY YOU GULLIBLE, WEAK ECHIDNA AND THEN.." Knuckles got up with a foot print on his head from Rouge. They both started arguing and fighting. Amelia just stood there, begging for them to stop.

"Please! Stop!" Amelia pleaded. "Ignore what each other say and you won't be in the condition you already are right now!" Knuckles and Rouge totally ignored what Amy said, still pleading for them to stop. Sonic woke up, laughing his head off again seeing Knuckles and Rouge fighting. Just then, a huge crane came up and grabbed Amelia. Amelia tried to get out of its grip, but it was still no use. She screamed for help instead. Sonic jumped on Knuckles head, making him fall down and got another foot print on his head. Thankfully, Sonic broke the crane, making Amelia free. She fell in his arms and went back on the ground safely.

"Sonic, you--" Amelia went pink a little, and Sonic gave a wink to her.

"It's okay Amelia, everything's alright." Amelia gave a light smile to Sonic. Knuckles and Rouge were cooing and making little faces, teasing the hedgehogs.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Rouge said.

"Haha, yeah." Knuckles and Rouge were doing embarrassing dances, making Sonic and Amelia blush madly. Sonic was about to kill Knuckles until someone came up in the bushes.

_To be continued.._


	4. Crazy Embarrassments

"Haha! This will go great in my next invention!" Sonic and the others looked back to see who popped up. It was Tails, spying on the future couples. "Ah, I guess you have found Amy, right? And I see the future groom and bride dancing happily together, am I correct?" Tails was acting smart and sarcastic, until Knuckles punched him the same way he punched Sonic. "Owww!!"

"Um, Sonic..who is that fox?" Amelia asked. Sonic didn't talk about Tails yet, since he was so busy talking about the most embarrassing things Knuckles and Rouge do before he got attacked by Knuckles.

"Oh, well that's Tails!" Sonic continued. "He's one of my good and smart friends. I guess you don't remember him as well, hm." Amelia nodded when Tails got up. He went close to Amelia's face and see what is wrong with her.

"Hmm..Sonic, is something wrong with Amy?"

"Well, she kinda forgot things..well, the things are..everything."

"I see. To the lab!" Tails grabbed Amelia and rushed to his workshop. Everyone did a sweatdrop.

"Uh, okay?" Knuckles scratched his head.

"You and your girlfriend there search for the crane that tried to kidnap Amelia while I'll go and see what that mad scientist is doing okay?" Until Knuckles and Rouge got back into their senses to try and slaughter Sonic, he was gone already to check up on the two.

"I still won't date with a fat and ugly bat girl like you." Knuckles smirked.

"WHAT?!" Rouge kicked Knuckles again. "Okay, let's stop. Go and look for the crane that tried to kidnap that pink hedgehog." Knuckles and Rouge went to different directions to look for the crane.

When Sonic opened Tails's door, Amelia was all wired up with many of Tails's inventions. Tails was on his big computer he built before Amy went missing.

"Tails, what are you doing to her? She's no experiment! Before Sonic tried to untangle the cords out of her, Tails stopped Sonic from doing that.

"Sonic! Don't touch her! I think I know why she doesn't remember anything.." Tails typed some more, and then he has the results here. "Sonic come here! The computer says that Amy doesn't remember anything because she was kidnapped by someone. Luckily, the kidnapper didn't get her. Now, she doesn't remember anything, because she felt unconsious for a while and blanked out when she woke up." Sonic fell down.

"Um, Tails..don't mean to be mean to you, but can you please tell me something I don't know?!" Tails nodded and went back to work.

"Bye the way, how do you know that part of the story?" Tails asked.

"You're not smart today aren't you, Tails.." Sonic sat down on a chair and watched Tails work. Amelia just patiently sat there, wondering what he will do next. "I know this because Amelia told me everything the other day I found her!"

"Ooh..hey! Did you just say I'm not smart?!" Sonic nodded with no feeling. Tails tried to attack him, but Sonic dodged his attack. "Argh..I'll go back to work."

Hours has passed and Sonic and Amelia were bored as ever. Tails is still on the computer researching for more of what happens. Half an hour later, Tails got up and did his "evil" laugh.

"Mwahaha.." he..laughed. "Now to tell Sonic and so called Amelia." Tails looked back, and saw Amelia sleeping on Sonic's shoulder while Sonic is sleeping on her head. Now, Tails has another embarrassing plot before he'll wake up Sonic and tell the results. He got his camera out and took pictures of the sleeping hedgehogs. "Hehe..this will go great in this month's magazine.." He hid the pictures under some books and woke Sonic and Amelia up. "Wake up! Wake up! I've got everything!" Tails ran to the computer like a little 2nd grader running to the ice cream truck.

"Now what?" Sonic yawned. Amelia rubbed her eyes, still bored even though she just woke up. She was still tied up in wires, barely moving her legs to stretch.

"I'm sorry, but when is this done Tails? I'm bored as ever and I can't move!"

"Patience woman!" Tails said to Amelia. Sonic never heard Tails saying something like that. Hm, looks like he's growing up..he's too young to hit puberty though, Sonic thought. Without thinking he slapped Tails on the back of the head.

"Hey be nice to your elders!" Sonic said to Tails.

"Yes master." Tails teased. "You want the results or not though?" 

"Whatever." Sonic crossed his arms, waiting for Tails's next attempt.

"Okay..well, this is what I have right now. Some guy named Joe Robotnik came and tried to kidnap Amy, or Amelia."

"Joe Robotnik?" Sonic questioned. "Who's that? Eggman's son? Oh my..I can't believe he even has a son!"

Tails shook his head. "No..this is one of Eggman's clones he made. I guess that's why he doesn't come and bother anyone this year..he's been busy making clones of himself and everything!"

"Well then why he names it 'Joe' instead of Eggman One or Eggman two?"

"I don't know. Eggman's such a dumb butt sometimes.."

"Hehe, dumb butt." Sonic chuckled. "Well anyways, do you have any more information on that..Joe?"

"Unfortunately, this is all the information I have..more is uncovering later on."

"So, does that mean Amelia has to be in wires all day?"

Amelia heard what Sonic said. "Oh no I'm not! I'll get my hammer out and whack these wires and then hit you Tails!" Everyone got surprised when she said that. "Oh my..what did I just say?" Sonic walked up to Amelia and hugged her.

"Amy you're back, you're back, you're back!" Sonic was cheerful when he heard Amelia said that.

"Um, what is that supposed to mean? Is this how I act?"

"Yes! I'm so happy you're back!"

"Oh my..what else do I do besides act like this?" Sonic's cheer went down when he noticed Amelia wasn't cured yet.

"Well, you'll know later on.." Sonic said, loosing the hug. Just then, the door barged open, with a fighting echidna and bat trying to get in the workshop.

"I found where the crane thing is!" they both said in unison. Sonic, Tails, and Amelia froze for a minute.

"Well I found it first!" Rouge yelled out. Knuckles and Rouge fought once again in the workshop about who saw the crane first. Everyone did a sweatdrop.

"Gosh, it's just a crane..is it a race for you guys?" Tails said, scratching the back of his head. Knuckles and Rouge were still fighting and then they both knocked Tails's bookshelf. A few books fell out, as well as the picture Tails took when Sonic and Amelia were asleep. Sonic picked up the picture, with Tails trying to grab it away from him. "Hey that's my picture!" Sonic shrugged his shoulders and threw it to Knuckles. Knuckles grabbed the pic. Now, him and Rouge were chuckling and dancing again.

"Aww, isn't this cute?" Knuckles said. Sonic snatched the picture out of Knuckles's hands, seeing him and Amelia sleeping. Sonic blushed a little, wanting to kill Tails really bad.

"Tails...WHY DID YOU TOOK THIS PIC?!" Sonic yelled at his face.

"Um..because?" Tails said innocently, while untangling Amelia from his wires.

"Well, I don't have time for this. Knuckles, Rouge, show me where the crane is."

"I'll be there first! Watch!" Knuckles glided to the crane place and Rouge flew and kicked Knuckles. They both fought once again and went to the place with the crane.

"Man, when will they stop fighting?" Sonic wondered, following them.

_To be continued.._


	5. Eggman's Tantrum

**A/N: Well, I might not be updating as much as I used to earlier. The five-day week of school is back and my brain got all blanked out from prison (I meant school). So, I guess this chapter will be a little bit of the "okay" reaction, but..whatever. I'll be busy by practicing for state drill competition all this and next week, AMV's to make, drawings for people, and plans to get my sister off the computer. Now I'm getting a headache on helping my friend in algebra..Oi. Well, yeah. On with the story okies?**

* * *

Knuckles and Rouge were fighting still, even if they're trying to show Sonic and the others where the crane is. A few kicks and bruises later, they were finally at their destination.

"Ha! I was here first!" Knuckles yelled out, making a huge echo and the crows fly away. Everyone did a sweatdrop again.

"No I was here first!" Rouge kicked Knuckles on the place no man wants to get hit on. They fought..again with everyone trying to break up the fight.

"Okay okay!" Sonic tried to break the fight off. "Both of you won the race! Now, what else happened with the crane here?"

Knuckles and Rouge calmed down a little. They limped to Sonic and Knuckles told most of what happened. "Well, when I..and Rouge was there, we saw Eggman having a tantrum of something."

* * *

_Argh! No, no, no! None of my plans has gone right!" Eggman was walking in circles, banging his head with his fists. He ripped out all of his plans and threw them on the ground, stepping on them and..other weird stuff when crazy scientists go mad. _

_Um, okay, Knuckles thought. Eggman's..on the wrong side of the bed lately._

_"Hm, what's wrong with Eggman right now?" Rouge came out of nowhere and frightened Knuckles. "Seems like that doctor needs something to make him feel better.." Rouge and Knuckles sat there, spying on Eggman stomping around._

_"What should I do next?!" Eggman said to himself. He doesn't know that Knuckles and Rouge were watching them. Both of them were sitting on a..tree and chuckling on Eggman's tantrum dance._

_"That's it! The blue hedgehog has gone far enough! Not even Joe can succeed this plan!" Eggman sat on a log and thought of what to do next. "The crane must have been the most dumbest thing I have even thought of!"_

_"Wow..Eggman's head is boiling.." Knuckles joked. "What is he thinking of now?"_

_"That's it! Joe, get over here!" A clone of Eggman weraring a purple suit with the same designs has Eggman's red suit. He saluted Eggman like a soldier ready for battle. "Joe, I have a new plan now. Please, come in the ship and I'll tell you everything.__" Joe nodded and followed Eggman. Knuckles and Rouge sealthily followed Eggman and Joe to their ship. They found it above their heads, hoping they'll stay there._

* * *

"Hm, but there's no ship hovering over our head." Amelia said, looking up in the sky. Suddenly, Knuckles passed out instantly. Everyone especially Rouge got worried.

"Hey, Knuckles snap out of it!" Sonic grabbed Knuckles and instead of violently shaking him, he slapped him back and forth. Then, Sonic passed out instantly like Knuckles.

"Sonic!" Amelia tried to wake him up, then she passed out, too. Rouge got worried. She flew away, so she won't be the next victim, but before she flew out, she passed out as well.

_To be continued.._


	6. Surprise, Surprise

"Argh..my head.." Sonic rubbed his head after the unconsciousness. He woke up, seeing an image of bars surrounding him. He figured out instantly that he's in a jail cell. He looked around. He saw Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails, still not awake, but there was no Amelia with them. Sonic's eyes widened. Without hesitation, he woke all of them up individually. "Guys! Guys! Wake up!" Instead of waking them up in a violent way like earlier, he just shook them all gently. He first woke up Knuckles.

"Where are we, Sonic?" Knuckles rubbed his eyes for a clearer view. "Oh my gosh we're in a jail cell!" Tails's ear twitched after he heard Knuckles said "jail cell".

"We're in a what?!" Tails sat up and looked around. "Oh no, I'm too young to be in prison! And what crime did I do?" Tails got nervous and ran to the corner comforting himself. Everyone did a sweatdrop.

"Calm down Tails," Sonic said. "There should be some reason why we're in here.." Suddenly, a screen came up out of nowhere, showing Eggman and Joe doing their evil laugh.

"Ho ho ho!" Eggman..laughed. "My, my, you little animals thought that I was gone for good right?" Eggman laughed some more, as well as Joe. "I've got your girlfriend right here, Sonic!" The screen moved to Amelia trapped in a cage.

"Sonic, please help me and get me out of this place!" Amelia cried. The screen moved to Joe. His purple-suited self laughed as well.

"Ha ha! You and your little friends have one hour to come to the captain's room to save Amelia." Then, Eggman pushed Joe out of the screen.

"And once you come, I'll tell everything about what happened to Amelia. Good luck!" Then, Joe got up and pushed Eggman. They both foughted like cats on a street, then the screen went off.

"Okay..?" Knuckles scratched his head. "What was that all about?"

"No time to think!" Sonic cried. "We've got to find a way before an hour is up." Tails was still in his corner, rocking back and forth. Sonic got annoyed. "Tails, you're not in prison. We've just got captured by Eggman. Would you please help us get out of this jail cell and save Amelia?" Tails heard "not in prison". He got up and ran to Sonic.

"Oh okay that's nice!" Tails said with a huge grin on his face. "Well, I've got this laser that could cut to anything to where I point." Everyone stood back from the bars. Tails aimed, and shot the laser. The bars were cut. After a few cuts, the bars were off to an open gap.

"Alright, thanks Tails!" Sonic ran out of the jail cell and ran as fast as he could to get to the captain's corner.

"Sonic's got fifty more minutes left.." Tails said. "And my invention was a success!" Everyone just stood there.

"Now what?" Knuckles said.

"Well we just can't stand here! We should help that hedgehog and save the girl!" Rouge cried. Everyone nodded and looked for Sonic.

Sonic was running, dodging, killing robots and laser cameras that were in his way. What he didn't know is that Eggman and Joe were spying on him on Eggman's computer screen. "Ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed. "Once Sonic will be in this room, surprises will happen!"

"Ooh! Surprises! It's his birthday?! Where's the cake?" Joe jumped up excitedly. Eggman shaked his head in awe.

"You'll see, Joe." Eggman said. He turned to Amelia. "Amelia dear, when Sonic comes and saves you, this surprise will make him sacrifice his life for yours." Amelia tried to get out of the cage.

"Sonic will never like what you've done!" Amelia yelled. "You're a very bad person.."

"Ho ho, thank you for the compliment." Eggman bowed. He turned to Joe and commanded him. "Joe, get ready for Sonic to come in after several minutes." Joe saluted to Eggman and ran off.

_Back to Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge.._

"Sonic has fifteen minutes left!" Tails said. "We've got to get there before it's too late!" Suddenly, a big yellow robot came out of nowhere and tried to attack the trio. Knuckles countered its attack.

"You guys go without me! I'll just catch up to you when I'm done fighting with this junk!" Tails and Rouge nodded and flew to the captain's room. After a few hallways, another robot came out of nowhere. Rouge dodged the attack.

"Tails, hurry to the captain's room!" Rouge cried. "I'll be okay here by myself!" Rouge gave a wink to Tails. He blushed and flew to the captain's room.

_Sonic's turn.._

Sonic has five more minutes to get to the captain's room. Several robots tried to slow him down, but thanks to his speed, all of them exploded into bits of pieces. He finally got there on time, before the hour is up. He was relieved. Eggman was there grinning ear to ear, with Joe.

"Good job Sonic!" Eggman said. "You've passed the test, but, can you pass this next one?" He got a remote control and pushed the big, red button. Something else came up inside a cage as well. Eggman and Joe were laughing..again. Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge were finally in the captain's room.

"Sonic! We're here and...oh wow.." Tails said.

"Sonic, are you okay? Uh oh..this can't be good." Knuckles said.

"Sonic! What happened and..no this can't be true!"

Sonic dropped into his knees. "Eggman, what did you do?" Sonic said, shaking.

_To be continued.._


	7. Regrets and Reunitting

"Sonic! Save me instead of that imposter!" the voice in the other cage said. It sounds exactly like Amelia. Eggman lighted the silhouette of it. It was no other then Amy Rose. Sonic is still on his knees, shaking.

"Ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed. "This is one of my best plans ever! Ho ho!" Everyone went helpless. Sonic is still shaking with fear, Amelia is still freeing herself from the cage, Eggman is laughing his head off, and the others are just stunned. Then, Tails snapped back. He remembered the laser he used to free Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, and himself from their jail cell.

Would this still free Amelia, Tails thought, but he still wonders who is still the real Amy Rose, but there was nothing that he could think of to know who the real Amy Rose is. Then, Sonic looked back to Tails, hoping that he would solve this problem.

"Tails.." he choked, "Is there anything that you could help me with? Please, tell me that you have something that will help to know which Amy is the real one." Tails doesn't want to get Sonic upset, but there was no other choice, but to tell the truth.

"I'm sorry Sonic," Tails said, with tears in his face. "But there's nothing I can do. I don't have anything that will help you solve which Amy is which. I'm very sorry." Sonic's eyes were widened, then were shut tightly. He clenched his hands and banged them on the ground, both sad and angry at the same time. Tears were overflowing in his eyes, not knowing what to do next. Eggman is still laughing with his confidence that he will win this time, as well as Joe. Knuckles and Rouge bowed their heads down, not wanting to know what will happens next.

"...Eggman.." Sonic sobbed. His eyes then opened widely. He wiped the tears away, and stood up with an angry look on his face. His hands were clenched again. "This time, you will pay!" Sonic jumped and punched Eggman in the face to the ground. Everyone gasped. When Eggman tried to get up, Sonic grabbed Eggman on the collar, shaking him furiously. "Tell me who the real Amy Rose is, and then I'll let you go for once!!" Joe tried to help Eggman by Sonic, but then Knuckles came up and punched him as well. Joe got up again, with a laser gun out of his pocket, trying to shoot Sonic off, but Rouge came and kicked the laser, which landed in Amy's cage (it's the other Amy not Amelia). She grabbed the laser gun, and got a smirk on her face. Then, she aimed at something. She tried to aim at Sonic, to _kill _him. Everyone looked back to see Amy with the laser gun. Tails tried to free Amelia with the laser, which worked. But then Amelia jumped up and got the shot instead of Sonic.

"Amelia! No!" Tails cried. Everyone looked back.

Amelia was motionless. Now, everyone knows that Amelia is the real Amy Rose and the one with the laser gun was just a fake. Rouge got angry, and kicked Amy in the face. When she kicked her, her head flew with springs and wires flying in many directions. Everyone was surprised. That Amy Rose was a robot that Eggman made to fool Sonic. Everyone except Sonic glared at Eggman, ready to severly hurt him. Sonic ran to Amelia, touching her tender face. He started to form more tears. Everyone is still beating Eggman up for the horrible thing he has done, but Sonic didn't even though about him one bit. All he could care for, think for, love for, is Amelia. He then carried her in his arms, embracing her. He then planted a kiss to her, wishing that he would confess his love to her earlier before this event. "Amelia Rose, I love you with all my heart." Sonic whispered. "You are my only true love. No one else like you would replace the girl that I want to spend my life with." He hugged Amelia once more. Then, Amelia's eyes were about to open.

Amelia saw Sonic's face, with streaks of tears falling on his cheeks. "Sonic.." Amelia said. "Are you okay..?" Amelia wiped his tears away. Sonic grabbed her hand and embraced her once more. He's now crying with joy since Amelia is alive.

"Sonikku, where am I?" Amelia asked. "Are we in Eggman's base again? Why am I wearing this dress? What is going on?" Sonic noticed that Amelia is asking many obvious quiestions. Are her memories back in her head?

"Amelia.." Sonic asked. "How much do you love me?"

"Sonikku I love you so much! You know that! And why did you call me Amelia?" Sonic could tell that the happy, perky Amy Rose is back.

Sonic hugged Amelia once more. "Amelia you're back!" Amelia (or THE REAL Amy Rose) doesn't get why Sonic is all happy this time. Is he glad that she's awake or something?

"Sonic, what's going on right now?" she asked.

"Uh, mind if I tell you later on?" They both nodded.

While Sonic and Amelia were "reuniting", Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails were watching them. "What a happy ending for them two, don'tcha think?" Rouge asked them. Tails nodded, and Knuckles crossed his arms, not saying anything.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Omigosh..sorry for the lack of update! I'm still busy even though practice is over.. Sorry again! Well, I'm going to work on the next chapter later on. Keep your eyes peeled peoples!**


	8. Proposal Plannings

_One week later.._

Everything was back to normal..except that Eggman has been defeated for good and was sent to prison. Sonic and Amy have been dating and got serious so quickly, Tails is still making crazy inventions, and Rouge and Knuckles are still fighting for stupid things, as well as keeping a huge secret to the world. One day, Sonic went to the jewelry store to find a proposal ring for Amy. Yes, even though they have only been together for about a week, Sonic thought that he is ready for this.

"Reunited and it feels so good!" Tails sang, horribly. Sonic grabbed two cotton balls and shoved them in his ears. "Reunited 'coz we understood! Blah, blah, blah, blah, something..blah, blah, blah, blah..um..I don't know the rest so..reunited hey, hey!" Sonic did a sweatdrop, wondering why Tails is singing that without knowing the lyrics to it.

"Tails," Sonic said. "Take some singing lessons, would ya?" Tails nodded happily and skipped to the jewelry store.

By the time they got there, Knuckles is also shopping for jewelry. Why is Knuckles here, Sonic thought. He snickered, thinking that Knuckles came to see the pretty jewels instead of watching the Master Emerald. "Hey Knuckles!" Sonic waved. Knuckles turned back, blushed, and quickly turn his head back again pressing his face on the glass. Sonic and Tails went up to him and petted his red head. "So, wat'cha doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question!" Knuckles yelled, almost tipping the jewels over. "So really, why are you here?" Sonic turned pink a little, and Tails is dying to say it out loud. He can't control himself, so he said it when everyone in and out the store heard.

"SONIC CAME HERE TO BUY AMY A PROPOSAL RING!!" Everyone frozed and stared at Sonic. Tails was still as a statue, covering his mouth tightly. Sonic slapped Tails in the back of his head.

"Yeah, what Tails said." Sonic muttered.

Knuckles dropped his jaw, and started cracking up. "Ahahaha!! Nice joke! No really what is the REAL reason why you're here?"

"That's the reason, Knuckles! I'm here to look for a ring for Amy!" Knuckles dropped his jaw, wider. He then started to run in circles.

"Aaaahhh! What's wrong with this world!!" Knuckles yelled. Sonic and Tails tried to ignore him.

"Hello Sonic. Since I heard from your little friend there, what kind of ring you want for your future wife?" The clerk got a box out filled with many beautiful rings.

"Wow, they must cost a lot, hm." Sonic said. While moving some rings with his finger, he saw a ring with a shiny pink gem that's a 20k Gold. "This must cost more than a lot!"

"That ring is free for you." the clerk winked at him. "You've done so much and saved the world, so I'll pay you back with a free ring." Sonic smiled and thanked the clerk.

While him and Tails were going out of the jewelry store, they saw Knuckles looking for rings on the other side of the store as well. "Well, Knuckles!" Sonic said. "Why are you here looking for rings, hm?" Knuckles tried to ignore Sonic and Tails. "Are you here to buy a proposal ring, too?"

"Who is it for?" Tails cooed. "I bet it's for that bat girl that fights with you a lot!"

"Oooh, Rouge and Knuckles, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S--" Sonic sanged, until Knuckles punched both Sonic and Tails in the face.

"Just..shut up right now okay!" Knuckles yelled. "By the way, do you need to propose to Amy right now?"

"Well, I could do it anytime! It's fun to annoying and embarrass you!" Sonic said. Knuckles turned red and angry. Sonic and Tails quickly escaped the jewelry store, not wanting to know how Knuckles explode when he gets ticked off.

_A few hours later.._

Sonic ran to Amy's apartment with flowers and the ring he "bought". He screeched to Amy's door, and knocked it.

Inside Amy's room, she was cooking and cleaning like a mother, since she hasn't cleaned in a few days. Her ear perked when she heard the doorbell. She dropped her feather duster, and ran to the door. It was her boyfriend, Sonic..of course. "Hi, Sonikku!" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, Ames." he replied. Amy saw the flowers on his hand, and snatched it out of his hand. They're fresh red and pink roses, with a very sweet and strong smell.

"Aww, Sonic! You shouldn't have!" Amy said. She quickly put the beautiful roses on a crystal vase. "So, why are you here today?"

"I just want to know if you wanna go on another date with me!" Sonic winked. He also saw Amy with a twinkle in her eyes, knowing that she fully accepts it.

"Another one?!" Amy jumped up and gave him a bear hug. "Of course! I wanna spend every minute and maybe second with you!"

Sonic took Amy to a romantic dinner and a movie with lots of lovey dovey-ness, the kind that Sonic hates, but he would still watch it with Amy just to spend time with her. After the movie, Sonic remembered his proposal plan. He has also been dying to show Amy that romantic place while searching for her.

"Hey Ames," Sonic said. "I want to show you something. You really need to come with me." Amy got a little suspicious..

"Well, alright then." Amy said. Sonic lifted her up like he usually does when he rescues her from Eggman.

"Hold on tight..!"

_Moments later.._

Sonic and Amy were finally there. Nothing changed ever since. Amy got off of Sonic, loving the view from where she's sitting. "Sonic, this place is so beautiful. I love it here.."

Finally, Sonic grabbed the ring out and was ready. "Amy, mind if I ask you something?" Amy looked back, seeing Sonic's face pink.

"Sonikku, do you have a fever or something?"

Sonic shaked his head. "No, no..nothing like that. I need to ask you some questions. You love me, right?"

"Yes.."

"Well...can...can you do me a favor?"

"Sure..almost anything." Almost _anything_..? Sonic gulped, hoping that Amy will accept it.

"Um...well..." This is one of Sonic's hardest battles yet. Even though he went through many tough battles and won, he doubting if he could win this battle or not. "I...I know this is...um...yeah, well..I know this is too quick but..." Sonic rested his knee on the ground. Amy's eyes widened, predicting what Sonic will ask. He lifted up the ring.

"W...Will you marry me?!"

_To Be Continued.._


	9. Happy Endings

Sonic's POV

I can't believe I'm actually proposing to her right now..I thought this moment would NEVER happen since I always run away from her. Gosh, and it's been a week since we're together! Am I doing everything to quickly or something..? To me, I think Ames is waiting for this moment to happen, no matter how long we've been dating. Maybe she will say yes, but it's a 50/50 chance by now. Hope no one is spying on us behind the bushes, especially Tails.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

**Oh my gosh. He's actually..proposing to me?! What should I do, what should I do, what should I do?! I wanna say yes so bad, but no words wants to come out of my mouth!! What's wrong with me..?! Come on, Amy! You know you wanna marry Sonikku, you wanna!! **

* * *

Sonic is staring at Amy's eyes deeply, hoping that she would accept his proposal. No word is coming out of Amy's mouth. Suddenly, her legs and arms were shaking. She fell down to her knees and cried with joy. Sonikku lifted up Amy's chin with his finger. Streaks of tears were on her cheeks. He wiped them off, giving her a hug. 

"So, what will you say, Ames?" Sonic asked. "Will you spend the rest of my life with me? The decision is all to you." Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic and cried on his shoulder. Moments later, her head parted. They were deeply staring into each others' eyes. Amy slowly parted her lips, about to say her answer.

"Sonikku," Amy choked. "I...I would...I thought this would never happen." She wiped her tears. "I've been waiting for this. Of course I would spend my whole life with you. I love you so much, Sonikku-san." Sonic's face began to beam with joy. He gave Amy a thumbs up, and sat back down with her, admiring the scene from the cliff. Suddenly, Amy began to turn sleepy and rested her head on Sonic's lap. Sonic streaked his hands through her soft quills, savoring every moment with her.

_A few months later.._

It was time for the wedding. There was pink, blue, and white in all directions. Everyone was there. All their friends, including Lakoto and his tribe, were there as well. Cream is a flower girl, showering the aisles with pink and blue petals. Rouge is the maid of honor, with Knuckles as best man. Tails was the ring bearer carefully walking through the aisle. Sonic is on the edge of the aisle, nervously twitching his arms. Then, the priest came up and told everyone to rise. The organ player started to play the 'Here Comes the Bride' song. A black silhouette blocked the door. Walking by, was a pink hedgehog with a beautiful wedding gown. It was Sonic's future wife, Amy. She slowly walked up to Sonic, giving her a small smile.

After the preachings and the blessings, Sonic and Amy did their vows. After that, the part with "I do," the priest finally said, "You will now kiss the bride." Sonic held the veil and lifted it over Amy's head.

"You are so beautiful, Ames." Sonic whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and did a tender kiss. Everyone cheered. Paparazzi's quickly got up and shot many photos of their kiss. Rouge and Knuckles cheered and Knuckles gave a mushy, playful kiss on Rouge. Rouge stared at Knuckles blankly, and Knuckles blushed madly, looking the opposite way and sat back down on his seat. Cream giggled and Tails started jumping all over the place.

During the reception, everyone started congratulating Sonic and Amy. Suddenly, Lakoto came up to Amy. "Amy, I'm so proud of you. You've finally found yourself thanks to Sonic." Amy smiled and gave Lakoto another hug.

"Lakoto, thank you for everything you have done for me a while ago."

Tails went up to Sonic. He gave him a big smile. "Aww, you're married with Amy now and you're going to stay with her forever and ever and ever and ever and.." Sonic slapped Tails in the back of his head again. Tails rubbed his head. "Owww..quit hitting me there.." Tails groaned. Then. Lakoto went up to Sonic. Lakoto gave him something very familiar. It's the bottle with many colors.

"You dropped this in your jouney." Lakoto said. "Do you reall want to know what it does?" Sonic nodded. Lakoto told everything about the bottle of colors. Sonic's eyes have widened.

"Wow, it does do that?" Sonic said. Lakoto nodded, and Sonic got a smirk on his face.

After the wedding, Sonic decided to live with Amy in her apartment. After moving in, he took her to an exotic place for their honeymoon. "Wow.." Amy said. "It's so beautiful here.." Amy gave Sonic a big hug. They decided to sit down on one of the rocks and chatted away. During their talk of randomness, Sonic remembered what he said to Amy in Eggman's ship. Hmm, should I tell Ames about what I said before she got her memory back, Sonic thought. "Hey Ames?"

"Hm?"

"Remember when we went into Eggman's ship?"

"Of course..? What about over there, Sonikku?"

"Well...did you hear what I said?"

Amy tilted her head. "What did you say?"

Sonic started to stammer a bit. His tongue got untangled and then he said every word from Eggman's ship. Amy did a little grin on her face. She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around Sonic's waist. "I love you with all my heart, too. Everything you told me, is how I feel around you."

"Yeah, I just noticed." Sonic teased. Amy giggled and closed her eyes. Sonic rested his head on Amy's head. Admiring the beautiful scene. Then, he also remembered about Knuckle's arrival in the jewelry store. "I wonder if Knuckles ever proposed to Rouge yet.." he said to himself.

_In Angel Island..._

Knuckles and Rouge went into another arguement about the most valuable jewel in the world.. "I say the Master Emerald is the most valuable jewel in the world. It has many powers you know.."

"Sure..when I don't feel like stealing that glowing, green jewel, I go and try to steal the biggest diamond yet! That's the most valuable jewel in the whole world!"

"Oh yeah..well, I have the most valuable jewel right here with me!" Knuckles secretly got his ring out.

"Well, give it here! What is it?"

Knuckles kneeled down in one knee. "Rouge, will you marry me?" The ring went shining all over Angel Island. Rouge's eyes were glowing with happiness.

"Omigosh, Knuxie poo!" Rouge squealed. She snatched the ring out of Knuckles's hand. "This is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen!! Thank you for the ring Knuckles!" Rouge held the ring and walked away.

"Hey! Would you accept my proposal?" Knuckles said. Rouge looked back.

"Can I keep the ring?" Rouge asked.

"Sure."

"Okay!" Rouge hugged Knuckles and gave him a huge smooch.

"Oh, so you'll marry me just for the ring?!"

"And you! You're a cute little echidna, yes you are!" Rouge cooed.

Knuckles went steaming and crossed his arms. "Well, do you like me in some way?!"

"Yeah! You gave me thing ring, you saved me from Colony ARK, and..other stuff I could think of!"

"Oh..kay.." Knuckles questioned. Rouge flew away with the ring. Knuckles shrugged his shoulders and followed Rouge all the way.

_**The End.**_

**

* * *

A/N: HAHA! I'm done with this now!! Nyah! Well, I hope you all like this fanfic! **


End file.
